survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Keep Fighting 'Til the Bitter End
"Keep Fighting 'Til the Bitter End" is the fourteenth and final episode of ''SurvivORG: ORG Stars''. Day 31: Final 6 Immunity Challenge - The Logic Puzzle The Final 6 Estrellas challenge was the Logic Puzzle. This was a puzzle of the old-fashioned logic variety, in which contestants had to match up former players, placements, European locations, and advantages based on a number of clues. Garrett, JT, Trey, and Michael were unable to finish, and out of the two that were, Mauka had the fastest time with 8:26, meaning he won Individual Immunity for the record 5th time this season. Day 32: F6 Tribal Council The next Tribal Council for Estrellas was split again, with some of the Andrea voters looking to solidify on their majority and vote for Garrett this time. Garrett was increasingly becoming a target because people saw him as a threat. Him and Michael attempted to rally others to vote for JT, but in the end, Garrett was voted out 4-2 in 6th Place. Day 33: Final 5 Immunity Challenge - "Son of the SurvivORG Blast from the Past Hyper Gauntlet" The next challenge for the Estrellas Tribe was the Son of the SurvivORG Blast from the Past Hyper Gauntlet, which was like a combination of little bits and pieces from all the challenges used this season. The winner would be the player who finished them in the fastest amount of time. The top two at the challenge were Mauka and Adam, after which Mauka was declared the winner by finishing almost 9 minutes faster than the second place in the field. Mauka then extended his record of Immunity Challenges won, with 6. Day 34: F5 Tribal Council Estrellas came into their next Tribal Council with just 5 members. After the last Tribal Council, Michael was on the bottom, but he schemed and looked for a way out. That way turned out to be JT, who was targeted for being a threat to win due to his social and strategic gameplay. At Tribal Council, JT was angling to target Trey, who he also deemed to be a threat. However, the tribe sided with Trey and eliminated JT unanimously, putting him in 5th Place. Day 35: Final 4 Immunity Challenge The final challenge for the Estrellas Tribe was the famous live SurvivORG Final Immunity Challenge. It was made clear prior to the challenge that this would be the Final Immunity Challenge. It consisted of players answering SurvivORG Safari questions both about the Safari and about Europe. This was a classic back and forth challenge, with Mauka, Trey, and Adam all see-sawing back and forth. It eventually came down to Adam and Trey, after which Trey ended up winning over Adam, Mauka, and Michael 9-8-6-1 respectively. Trey became the first person in SurvivORG history to make two Final Tribal Councils and to win two Final Immunity Challenges. Day 36: F4 Tribal Council The last Tribal Council of the game for Estrellas was the Final 4 Tribal Council. Trey had just won immunity, and was thus immune from the vote. Chaos reigned at the last Tribal, with Adam and Trey voting for Mauka, Michael voting for Adam, and Mauka voting for Michael. Adam took credit for this 2-1-1, and Mauka was eliminated as the Final Juror of ORG Stars. The jury had 24 hours to vote, from December 29th, 2018 at 6 PM EST to December 30th, 2018 at 6 PM EST. The reunion took place on the main /r/Survivor server on December 30th, 2018 at 7 PM EST. Jurors and their FTC Votes: 13th Place: Crash -> Adam 12th Place: Liam -> Adam 11th Place: Brayth -> Adam 10th Place: Lewis -> Trey 9th Place: Blake -> Adam 8th Place: Axis -> Adam 7th Place: Andrea -> Trey 6th Place: Garrett -> Adam 5th Place: JT -> Trey 4th Place: Mauka -> Adam Adam wins ORG Stars by a 7-3-0 vote over Trey and Michael. Trivia * The episode title was given by Adam, talking about his strategy for Final Tribal Council. * Adam became the first winner of an all returnee season in SurvivORG. * Trey became the first player in SurvivORG to reach two Final Tribal Councils, and the first to lose two Final Tribal Councils. He was also the first to win two Final Immunity Challenges. * Mauka set a SurvivORG record with 6 Individual Immunities. He, Trey, and JT became the first players to win Individual Immunity in two separate seasons. * Mauka also set the all-time record for Individual Immunity wins.